


There's Dancing, and there's Dancing

by Thorinsmut Commissions (Thorinsmut)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blowjobs, Complete, Dancing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Snarky Bilbo, handjobs, minor background Nori/Dwalin, oblivious Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut%20Commissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>There's Dancing, and there's <em>Dancing<em>.</em></em></b>
</p><p>There's dancing with friends, and then there's dancing with someone you love. There's learning new dances, and then there's dancing something you've known how to dance forever. </p><p>There's dancing around the issue.</p><p>Most importantly there's dancing around what, exactly, your feelings for each other are and whether they are reciprocated.</p><p>And then there is smut.</p><p>
  <span class="small">A commission for sra_danvers</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Dancing, and there's Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Now with cover art by sradanvers -  
> http://sradanvers.tumblr.com/post/125518885039/for-thorinsmuts-theres-dancing-and-theres

In the first few months after the battle there had been little time for celebration, and less heart for it. Erebor was reclaimed, but there was still so much work to do to secure and restore the kingdom. Never let it be said that Dwarves were afraid of work! Bofur threw his strong shoulder in with everyone else and did what needed to be done. The entire Company did, Bilbo Baggins included.

Bilbo's continued presence was a bit of a surprise, but then he'd been surprising from the beginning, hadn't he? His help was more than welcome, Erebor needed all the hands they could get. Bofur particularly had enjoyed Bilbo's company through the cold months of winter until the passes would be open and it would be a safer journey for Bilbo to return to the Shire. On more than one evening they'd collapsed in front of the fire together, exhausted after a long day's work, to share their suppers with their shoulders pressed companionably together.

The weather warmed, and the bulk of major repairs to the mountain were completed as the first of trade caravans and the quickest caravans of Dwarves returning home began to arrive. There was time and heart for celebration now, and Bofur made sure Bilbo was a part of it.

Ale flowed freely, and Bofur brought out his flute to play among others for the first time in months. The dances they played were quick-moving and lighthearted, the exact balm needed after the long cold winter. It did Bofur good to be playing again. He was happy with the musicians, adding his own trills to the tunes.

Bofur kept an eye on Bilbo even while he played, his eyes wandering back time and again to loose honey-gold curls in the lamplight. Bilbo sat and watched at first, smiling eyes seeming to watch Bofur as he clapped along. Bofur got to expecting those eyes to be watching him. He was surprisingly disappointed when he looked over and Bilbo wasn't watching him. He was talking to other Dwarves, though, and Bofur was glad he was making friends besides just the Company.

The next time Bofur looked over, Bilbo was gone. He nearly dropped his flute searching for him, but luckily he hadn't gone far. The Dwarves he'd been talking with were teaching him how to dance. Bilbo seemed to be having a good time, grinning with his bare cheeks flushed from ale and exertion. Dwarven dances were different from light-footed Hobbit dances, but Bilbo was giving it a good try with the encouragement of his companions.

Bofur almost wanted to stop playing to join them dancing, but then Balin and Dwalin the lead viols took a step back and gestured him to take lead for a moment while they played backup. Bofur threw himself into the role, improvising around the base melody while Dwarves stomped and laughed their encouragement. Ah, but he loved playing. When he stepped back to give someone else a turn, Bilbo was back at his seat grinning at Bofur with his cheeks all rosy. The Dwarves he'd been talking to were still nearby, though, and they enticed Bilbo out to dance with them several more times before the night was through.

Bofur didn't know why it was so relieving when the night was over and Bilbo was at his side on their way home, easy and companionable the way they always were. Bofur had an arm around Bifur's shoulders. He'd been accompanying in percussion all night, and at home Bombur would probably have a little something sweet for them to snack on if they liked. It had only made sense to house Bilbo with their family while they restored their grand house in preparation for more family arriving. He couldn't be living alone all winter.

"Did you have a good time?" Bofur asked.

"Absolutely." Bilbo smiled at him, bumping his shoulder against Bofur's. "Such a party – nearly reminds me of my Took cousins." Bilbo wilted slightly at that, homesick for the Shire, and Bofur put an arm around his shoulders too to give him a squeeze. Bilbo brightened a bit, and they continued home all three arm in arm.

. . .

 

There were more celebrations, more evenings spent in music and drink and song as the mountain slowly began to fill. Bofur sang and played and danced, and Bilbo always came with him.

The other Dwarves were always there too. Hanarr and her brothers Hledolfr and Hlevargr, Bofur'd asked around about them. Their family had gone to the Iron Hills when Erebor fell, become ironsmiths, and were returning to do the same work in Erebor. They were good Dwarves, a handsome family, well liked and respected, and Bofur liked everyone but he didn't like _them._ It was very true that they made Bilbo smile and laugh and taught him to dance, and Bofur didn't know why that hurt.

Bofur ought to be happy that Bilbo was happy. He knew he should, but something twisted under his belly when he saw Bilbo dancing with any of them. It got worse the better Bilbo got at dancing.

Bofur was playing with the other musicians, as he always did, and Bilbo had gone almost immediately to begin dancing. He danced with all three siblings all evening, and Bofur could not take his eyes away. Hlevargr first, with his broad low hand on Bilbo's back and his eyes warm on Bilbo's face as he lead around and around, and passed Bilbo off to his brother. Hledolfr was no better, a little smile on his lips behind his enviably thick beard, his hold always lingering on Bilbo's hands.

Hanarr was the worst of the three. She dared more advanced moves than her brothers had, laughing as she twirled Bilbo beneath her arm or dipped him low with his hands grabbing her sturdy bicep for support. Hanarr even dared for a lift, raising Bilbo above her head to a surprised squeak from him and cheers from other dancers. She was truly a fine example of a Dam, with strength and grace, her thick hair and beard immaculately braided and her self decorated with delicate filigree ironwork jewelry of her own crafting and design. There was nothing wrong with Hanarr. Absolutely _nothing_ wrong with her, and Bilbo leaned against her arm when the song was over – his blue-gray eyes shining and his round cheeks flushed. 

Bofur had tossed his flute to Bombur for safekeeping before he'd followed his thought to its conclusion. "Play me the Tattered Cat?" he called back to the surprised musicians as he straightened his battered old hat on his head and headed toward Bilbo. Balin had the cheek to wink at him, grinning behind his beard.

"Could I?" Bofur asked, grabbing Bilbo's elbow and turning him back around toward the dance floor.

"Bofur!" Bilbo jumped a little in surprise, but he let himself be lead easily enough. He looked slightly dazed, bemused, but he followed.

Bofur released Bilbo, grinning, and hooked his thumbs in his belt as the first strains of the music started. The Tattered Cat was from a tune played in Breeland. Bofur'd never been through there when there hadn't been all manner of Hobbits dancing to the tune. He'd taken a liking to the Hobbit dances in his youth, and he remembered them well. Bofur's feet grabbed hold of the tune, kicking up just as lightly as any Hobbit you'd meet.

Bilbo laughed aloud, recognizing it immediately. He hooked his elbow through Bofur's, thumbs shoved behind his own belt as he joined in. They danced, grinning at each other over their shoulders. Dancing so lightly wasn't Bofur's nature, had never come easily to him, but Bilbo had been born for it. He kicked up his heels as energetically as a tween, but with the skill of a lifetime behind it. He was beautiful dancing this way, far more than clumsily trying to follow Dwarf dances. With Bilbo dancing beside him, Bofur felt like he could dance forever and not get tired. They circled each other, joined and parted and _danced_ , just the two of them.

The song ended far too quickly, and there were cheers from those who'd been watching. There hadn't been many dancing to that song, just a few couples who'd traveled through Hobbit lands and were familiar with them. Bilbo and Bofur stood facing each other, catching their breaths for just a moment before another song started – another Hobbit tune. It was a slower one, and Bofur immediately claimed Bilbo's hand to dance it with him. Even an easy-paced Hobbit tune was energetic, and they switched leading and following every few measures.

There were other couples dancing too – a few who seemed to know what they were doing, and some who were trying to pick it up from watching. Several of the other musicians had been claimed away by their sweethearts – Nori had pulled Dwalin down to dance with him. Nori knew the dance, of course, and Dwalin settled for rhythmic stomping in time with him. More and more of the musicians drifted away. There were plenty of Dwarves clapping in time to finish the dance, but the celebration was winding its way to a close.

The song ended after not nearly long enough, and the group of musicians finished breaking apart. There would be more drinking for those who liked, and a few individual musicians might play pieces, but the main heart of the celebration was over. Bofur's hand was still held in Bilbo's, though – his other hand on Bilbo's waist and Bilbo's on his.

Their bodies were so very close together, and Bilbo's lips so very pink and parted to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright. They held that pose for somewhere between an eye blink and a thousand years, Bofur could not tell which, before Bilbo laughed and released him. Bofur's heart was pounding somewhere in his face, and he pushed his hat back to wipe his forehead with his sleeve.

"I'm about ready to call it a night, how about you?" Bilbo asked. He took Bofur's hand when he dropped it again.

"Aye, I've had about enough," Bofur agreed, squeezing Bilbo's hand. Bombur threw his flute back to him before he reached the door, and Bofur tucked it through the back of his belt for safekeeping on the way home.

It was cooler outside the dancing hall, well lit with lamps but quiet in the night with music and laughter floating into the street out of open doors.

"Now, what was all that about?" Bilbo asked.

"All of what?" Bofur asked.

"Dragging me away to dance with you," Bilbo clarified, a laugh in his voice as though he thought the answer was obvious. "Not to say I minded, it was a grand time – but why now?"

"I... ah..." Bofur scratched at his head under his hat, tugged fretfully on one of his messy braids. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with Hanarr. Her or her brothers. Very good Dwarves, nothing wrong with them at all, nope. And you can dance with whoever who like, of course. You're your own Dwarf. Hobbit!" Bofur corrected himself quickly. "Your own Hobbit. So you can dance with whoever you want to. Who wouldn't want to dance with you? And they're very nice Dwarves. Very respectable."

Bilbo laughed, a big peal of laughter that broke Bofur's ramblings right off. "Bofur," he chided. "Did you get _jealous_?"

Jealous? Bofur scratched at his chin. He hadn't really thought of it that way, but the feeling might very well be the awful twist under his stomach when he watched Bilbo with them. He couldn't quite hold Bilbo's gaze as he nodded. "Aye, maybe. Probably. I'm sorry." He didn't have any claim on Bilbo's time or company, he knew that.

Bilbo chuckled lightly, giving Bofur's hand a squeeze. "Who am I living with, Bofur?" he asked.

"With our family," Bofur answered, confused. "We couldn't have you living alone all winter."

"With _you_ ," Bilbo corrected. "You snapped me right up, and I never said a word against it. I'm not going home with Hanarr or her brothers, am I?" Bilbo asked.

"No," Bofur agreed. He felt about as clever as a chunk of busted granite.

"I'm not..." Bilbo broke off sharply as a group of laughing friends tumbled out of a tavern and took to singing on their way past them. "I'm not holding hands with anyone else." He gave Bofur's hand another squeeze.

"No," Bofur agreed again. He squeezed Bilbo's hand back. It was a nice hand. He liked holding it.

Bilbo swung himself around in front of Bofur. He reached up to cup the side of Bofur's face, "And I most certainly am not kissing anyone else," he whispered. One of his clever fingers twisted around Bofur's trailing mustache, just barely tugging him forward as he lifted up on his tiptoes, leaning forward with his face tipped up toward Bofur's.

Bofur met him halfway, claiming his mouth in a kiss. Bilbo's lips were soft, and left Bofur's far too quickly. Bofur's hand had found Bilbo's back, and he tugged Bilbo closer as he stole a second kiss, and then a third. This one was deeper, a more thorough exploration. His other hand was cupping Bilbo's soft cheek, and his surprised groan was met by Bilbo's encouraging little moan. Kissing was wonderful. How had he not realized before how very badly he needed to kiss Bilbo and never ever stop?

Bofur wanted to kiss Bilbo forever, but he did let go when Bilbo pushed him back. Bilbo's cheeks were flushed higher, and he laughed slightly as he straightened his clothes and took a step away from Bofur – glancing around as though he were worried of being caught.

"Well, I hope that settles it," Bilbo said. He took Bofur's hand and continued walking toward home.

"Settles?" Bofur was not at his most eloquent. It was rare when he couldn't think of something to say to fill a silence, but in the moment his mind was full with wanting to touch and kiss and hold Bilbo. He didn't have room for anything else.

"You've no cause to be jealous when I'm dancing with my friends," Bilbo explained. "They're very fun, but I want to be with _you_."

"You want to be with me?" Bofur thought his heart might break from sudden hope and happiness. How had he not realized how badly he wanted that with Bilbo? He loved the time he got to spend with Bilbo, the companionship and closeness they shared. He wanted it more than anything in the world.

Bilbo opened his mouth as though to answer, but closed it again as another group of Dwarves walked past them. "You learn to be circumspect about these things in the Shire." He continued when they were past. "Confirmed bachelors are always a bit suspect you know? Doesn't do to make a pass at someone uninterested, and I wasn't sure you were. But I have wanted a more, ah, _intimate_ relationship with you for some time. If you'd like."

Bofur laughed, turning to grab Bilbo by the waist and picking him right up. Bilbo squeaked and laughed himself as Bofur spun them both around and then set Bilbo down for a good hug. "Oh Bilbo, I'd love it. I do love it. I want to be with you more than anything. I never thought you'd want to... I never _thought_ , that's what."

Bilbo was blushing hard. He grabbed the front edge of Bofur's hat and pulled it down over his eyes. "As I said, settled. Now let's get home and stop making a display of ourselves?"

"Aye, as you like," Bofur agreed as he pushed his hat back into place. There was a spring in his step as they walked. He wrapped his arm companionably around Bilbo, and Bilbo wrapped his own arm around Bofur's waist. It was no more than they'd done other times, but this time they were together and that made it all the sweeter.

Bilbo kissed Bofur again once they were home with the door closed behind them. He was bolder this time, nipping at Bofur's bottom lip with his teeth and pressing in to claim Bofur's mouth when he gasped. Bofur sucked on Bilbo's tongue, and moaned when Bilbo returned the favor. Bilbo's hands had become bold as well, stroking all over Bofur's body. He seemed to like it when Bofur's hands wandered as well. Bilbo wasn't shaped like a Dwarf, his bones more delicate and softer over them, but he felt wonderful under Bofur's hands. Bilbo seemed as happy to be touching Bofur – focusing on his strong miner's shoulders and squeezing his arms. Bofur flexed them a little for him, and Bilbo hummed his approval.

Bilbo's grin had turned downright wicked when he broke from the kiss this time. He tugged Bofur toward his bedroom. "Join me," he invited, walking backward toward his bedroom door. Bofur hesitated, surprised, and Bilbo stopped. "Too soon?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all," Bofur assured him, following eagerly. "I wasn't expecting it, but I'd like to." He'd never been shy taking lovers, but he hadn't expected proper Bilbo to want to jump into it so quickly. He was not complaining though, far from it.

Bilbo gave Bofur a little peck of a kiss as he closed his bedroom door behind them. He tugged on Bofur's belt buckle. "Let's see what we've got?" he suggested. Bofur was more than glad enough to go along with it. He set his flute on Bilbo's dresser with his hat on top of it to keep it from rolling off and began getting out of his clothes. Bilbo did the same, his blue-gray eyes very bright as he watched Bofur. Bilbo lay his clothes neatly over a chair as he undressed, which was very like him, while Bofur just dropped his where he stood.

"Ooh, look at you," Bilbo stole the words right out of Bofur's mouth when they both had their shirts off. Bilbo was all pink, nearly hairless on his chest and all soft and most definitely needing Bofur's hands on him. Bofur himself was nothing special, but Bilbo cooed appreciatively as he tugged on Bofur's chest hair and then spread his small hands across Bofur's chest. Bilbo's skin was every bit as soft as it looked, and he gasped and arched his chest forward when Bofur ran the ball of his thumb across his nipple.

"I like that," Bofur mused, keeping his attention on Bilbo's nipple, running soft little circles around it with his thumb. Bilbo's fingers petted through Bofur's chest hair, searching for his nipple in turn. He gasped in surprise when he found it.

"It's pierced! You've got gold in it." Bilbo touched it gently, soft fingers barely enough to feel.

"Oh aye," Bofur agreed. "Used to be just steel, but I've got more gold than you can shake a pick at now and it does have a nice shine doesn't it? I could go with gems now I suppose, be even shiner, but I've always been a Dwarf of simple tastes... ah!" Bofur broke off with Bilbo's mouth hot on his nipple, sucking it up into a point of pleasure with his tongue flicking across it. "I got them pierced to make them more sensitive, I like... oh, tug it with your teeth a bit. Bilbo!" Bofur whined at the pleasure as Bilbo indulged him, reaching out to tease at Bofur's other piercing with his clever fingers.

Bofur floundered for a moment, just enjoying it, before he got back to Bilbo's pleasure. He stroked up and down Bilbo's body, teased at his sensitive nipples, petted down his soft belly to the edge of his trousers and further down when Bilbo seemed to welcome that. Bilbo's cock was hard through his trousers – and then hot and velvet-skinned in Bofur's hand when the combination of Bofur reaching into them and Bilbo shucking out of them had Bilbo naked. His cock was a plump little handful, and Bofur was happy to stroke it. Bilbo trembled, sucking in cool air around Bofur's nipple in a gasp, and his own hand found its way into Bofur's trousers.

"Very nice," Bilbo purred, measuring Bofur's cock in his hand. Bilbo's hand was soft without the callouses Bofur was used to from his own, but its grip was firm on Bofur's cock as he stroked it. "May I?" Bilbo asked, tugging Bofur's trousers down and taking to his knees in front of him. His breath was hot against Bofur's cock, and all Bofur could do was whimper and nod. Bilbo wasted no time sucking Bofur's cock into his mouth. Bilbo's moan was practically obscene, he sucked Bofur slick and messy and perfect, his hand stroking in time and his blue-gray eyes smiling up at Bofur.

Bofur bit his fist to muffle his own moaning, petting shakily at Bilbo's gorgeous honey gold curls with his other hand. It was so good, so good, he'd never have expected this of Bilbo. He couldn't last long against the pleasure and the vision of Bilbo on his knees before him. Bofur reached out, bracing himself against the dresser for support as his entire body shook with his climax burning through him. Bilbo moaned as he sucked Bofur dry.

Bilbo sucked his way off Bofur's cock with a pop, and laughed aloud as one last spurt of seed caught him on the cheek. He wiped it up with his fingers and licked it off them, grinning up at Bofur as pleased as a cat in cream.

Bofur scooped Bilbo up and carried him the few steps to the bed to fall on top of him, kissing him nearly desperately. Bilbo's cock was still hard against Bofur's belly, and Bofur reached between them to stroke it. He kissed his own bitterness from Bilbo's reddened lips, and then kissed Bilbo's cheeks, and further down to his neck and collarbones.

"You're so wonderful," Bofur whispered, loving the way Bilbo gasped and squirmed in his pleasure. "And you're so terrible, wicked little Hobbit passing yourself off as proper. Who'd have dreamed?" Bofur had barely worked his way down to take Bilbo's nipple in his mouth when Bilbo cried out softly and his cock pulsed in Bofur's hand with his climax. Bofur watched the pleasure of it shake through Bilbo's body, loving every second of it and wringing it out as long as he could.

"Handkerchiefs," Bilbo gestured toward the bedstand when he was done, and Bofur grabbed one to clean him up with. It was very nice, soft silk. Far better than using a sock.

"I'm not done with you," Bofur warned, rubbing his face against Bilbo's chest to make him laugh from the tickle of his braids and mustache. "I want to kiss you all over, and touch you, and hold you..." He stroked up and down Bilbo's sides, just admiring him.

"Oh good," Bilbo said. "I've gathered that Dwarves only tend to climax once per session, but I'll have you know that no red-blooded Hobbit would ever admit to shooting off less than three times per coupling."

"Three times?" Bofur pushed back to look at Bilbo, searching for the joke that didn't seem to be on Bilbo's face. "Really, three times?"

"Once can be perfectly satisfying," Bilbo assured him. "I believe my personal best was seven or eight in an evening? I'm not exactly certain, they began to blend together; counting was not on my mind at the moment. I was younger then, just out of my tweens. I doubt I could do it now."

"...eight..." Bofur's mind boggled at the very thought. "That's wonderful." He kissed Bilbo, stroking his body with far more intent this time. "Can I give you a few more?"

"Mm, yes please..." Bilbo purred, arching up deliciously against Bofur. Bofur could give him _more_ , and wasn't that the best news. Who knew, maybe Bofur'd manage to get up for another round with such enticement?

. . .

 

Bofur's body curled perfectly around the back of Bilbo's, spoons the perfect position for cuddling him. Bilbo was soft and warm and relaxed in his arms, both of them completely sated and tired, and just enjoying the closeness. Bofur pressed soft kisses to the back of Bilbo's neck and nuzzled his nose into the curls of his hair.

The thought struck Bofur suddenly, and he unconsciously tightened his hold on Bilbo, pulling him in closer.

"Bofur?" Bilbo asked sleepily, stroking his hand.

"You'll be going back to the Shire," Bofur answered. "You'll be leaving us."

"Oh, well..." Bilbo eased his fingers between Bofur's, holding his hand tight. "You may have noticed that I'm in no real hurry to leave. I will go back, that's home and I do miss my books and my garden, but it'll be waiting whenever I'm ready. I've made sure of that, sending correspondence with the Ravens." Bilbo raised Bofur's hand and gently kissed his rough scarred knuckles one by one. "And when I do go, don't you suppose Erebor would be interested in sending a trade envoy with me? Someone well-respected but down to earth and friendly... named Bofur?"

Bofur's heart lifted, and he pressed a whole flurry of kisses across Bilbo's shoulders until Bilbo was laughing. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?" he accused.

"Of course I have," Bilbo agreed. "Now sleep, I'm not going anywhere without you."

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My commission info can be found on my tumblr (thorinsmut.tumblr.com) but commissions are currently closed. 
> 
> -TS


End file.
